


30 day OTP challenge (Reader insert)

by Requireminx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Present Tense, Reader Insert, Remember this is a challenge for me and I'm just posting it, Some Spn references, kinda cracky sometimes, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requireminx/pseuds/Requireminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Rated mature for now, it might go up* My first attempt at the 30 day OTP challenge, but it is a reader insert because I suck at everything else. So, SherlockXReader :) I will add tags as they come too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> I write for stress relief, the quality sucks. There.

"Anytime now!" you exclaim, looking out the window of Angelo's. "You can't rush crime, it just has to happen" Sherlock says across from you. "It's been three hours! We have been here, staring at a bloody box for three hours!" you complain.  
"A certain Jaxon Mair is supposed to pick that box up. As soon as we see someone pick it up, we arrest them, simple as that. We were just not told the time." he reasons. You sigh and resume looking out the window.  
A suspicious looking guy grabs the box and begins running. "Damnit!" Sherlock exclaims, jumping up from his chair and running out, you right behind him. Sherlock looks around briefly before taking off to the left. You run after him. "This guy can run" you pant. "But he's slow" Sherlock smirks, grabbing your hand and going even faster. "Hah, this is pretty much a date, Sherlock style. We did the dinner thing, now the strolling hand in hand, but running." you tease between heavy breaths. Sherlock doesn't say anything, you can't see his face because he is ahead of you.  
Soon enough, the guy runs into the wrong alley, which leads to a dead end. "finally" Sherlock mutters. He slows down, cornering the guy. "How about you don't do this" the guy threatens, setting the box down and taking the perfectly wrong stance for fighting. You smirk and let go of Sherlock's hand. He lunges but you duck and hit him right in the stomach with your boot. He doubles over, unconsious. Sherlock strides to you, smiling proudly. "Too easy" you shrug. "Nice execution though" he smirks. He takes your hand in his again. "Good job, luv" he kisses your cheek. "Damn, we should beat up guys more often, you don't usually call me that" Sherlock grins and shakes his head.


	2. 2. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, cuddles and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely short chapter :D

“Bored” Sherlock grumbles from the couch. “Hi bored, I’m (f/n)” you smirk, not looking up from your laptop. Sherlock sighs at your horrible joke. “Come here” he whines. You get up and stride over to him. He sits up and you plop down next to him. “You’re like a cat when you’re bored” you giggle. He scowls but goes closer. You place a hand on his head and begin petting his dark curls. Holy hell his hair is soft. He hums appreciatively, leaning onto you. John walks into the flat, rubbing his eyes. “It’s past noon, since when did you sleep in this much?” you ask. Yawning, he looks to you. “You know, late work shifts and stuff. On the other hand, you two seem comfy”. Sherlock shifts to glare at John. “It helps me think” he declares. “Sure” you whisper into his ear. John smirks and goes to the kitchen. “Coffee anyone?” John shouts from the kitchen. Sherlock shakes his head. “No thanks!” you reply. You glance up to Sherlock who is staring at you intently, a small content smile on his face. “I find you very soft and nice and not dull at all” Sherlock mumbles. You giggle. “Love you too”


	3. 3. Gaming/Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slight spoilers for The Last of us*

Sherlock opens the door to 221b, holding an armful of groceries. A sob is heard from upstairs. _(F/n)._ Sherlock begins running up the stairs, almost dropping everything. _No sign of a struggle_. He opens the door to see (f/n) on the couch, tears streaming down her face. Setting the groceries down, he runs to her and cups her face in his hands. “What’s wrong?!” he demands. She just hiccups and points wordlessly to the screen.

Sherlock twists to see the television. A man and a little girl were crouching behind a crumbling railing, looking to a body. “Tess” (f/n) whimpers. Sherlock almost facepalms. _(f/n) is playing a bloody VIDEO GAME_. He was too caught up to see the controller in her hands. “You scared me! I thought you were hurt!” Sherlock reprimands. She nods and looks up at him with big sad eyes that make him forgive her immediately. Sighing, he picks up the bags again and goes to dump them on the table for John to put away when he gets back from his girlfriend’s.

Sherlock sits down next to you with a sigh. “The Last of us? Judging by the dilapidated buildings it must be a post apocalyptic game, if the maker got it right set about 20 years into the future. Fungal infection, Cordyceps fungus.” You smile through your tears at Sherlock’s immediate deductions. “ Co-rrect” you confirm, resting your head on his shoulder. “Sorry if I worried you, but your face was pretty funny” you giggle. Sherlock frowns. “What kind of game is this, making you cry” he asks, taking a tissue and wiping your face. “You don’t play games often, do you?” Sherlock shakes his head. “Here, I just saved. You try”

About an hour and three hundred curses later, Sherlock finally gets out of the hotel where Tess was left. “Pfft. You suck at games!” you chortle. Sherlock shoves the controller into your hands. “Well I have never played one” You look at him. “Never?!” Sherlock shakes his head. “Never” he repeats. “Well, this is a tricky game for someone who’s never played a video game” you shrug. Sherlock scowls. He doesn’t like not being good at this, you can tell. “Wanna try again?” you ask, holding the controller out. He snatches it out of your hands and adjusts himself for another round of gaming. 


	4. 4. On a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAI THAR

“Let’s go on a date” The question (or demand, really) caught you off guard. “A date?” you repeat. Sherlock nods impatiently. “Um. Okay. Now?” he smiles. “In half an hour. I suggest you put on something a little more formal” he says. “Uh, formal, ok” you get up and walk to the room you and Sherlock share, opening the wardrobe. “Formal, formal, formal” you chant quietly, sifting through fabrics. A midnight blue silky dress catches your eye. Pulling it out, you inspect it thoroughly. You shrug and go to the bathroom.

“(f/n)? We need to go soon.” Sherlock calls, giving a small knock at the door. “One sec!” you say, putting final touches on everything. You open the door, stepping out. Sherlock is in a black and white suit, staring at you intently. He exhales lightly, holding out an arm to you. “Shall we go?” “Yes we shall” you thread your arm through his. “Is this date related to anything? Because you don’t usually (or ever) just go on dates with me.” you ask Sherlock as he gets a taxi. He looks at you innocently. "I just wanted to take you out, that's all" he says.

The taxi ride there was relatively normal. Sherlock steps out, holding the door open for you. "Well you're a gentleman tonight" you raise an eyebrow. "I try" he smirks, taking your arm once again.

Dinner was relatively normal, other than Sherlock deducing everything about everyone. You stay weary though; normal was not really a thing. You walk up the stairs to the flat, Sherlock behind you. “You’ve been cautious this whole time, mostly because you don’t trust me to have a normal date, right?” Sherlock sighs. Taking your heels off, you nod sheepishly. “Well, you’re right. Normal dates aren’t my thing. John made me do it” A snort escapes you. “Of course” You go on your toes and kiss him on the cheek. “Well, it was nice anyway”


	5. 5. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY BUT I SERIOUSLY SAT AT THE COMPUTER FOR A DAY NOT THINKING IM SORRRRYYYYY

You sit next to Sherlock on the couch. You grab his shirt collar and shove your lips to his. You draw back. “THATS A FUCKING KISS ARE YOU HAPPY NOW” you shout to the writer. “Hell no but I can’t think of anything else I’ve had this blank document for the past day IVE LISTENED TO THE SNK ENDING FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS” the writer yells back. 


	6. 6. Wearing each other's clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hi. Bye.

 Stepping out of the shower, you walk to the bedroom you and Sherlock share. Opening the drawer, you notice that it is strangely empty. “Sherlock! Did you take my clothes!?” you shout to Sherlock, who was in the kitchen. Silence from Sherlock. You roll your eyes and go to Sherlock’s drawer and take one of his shirts and put it on. Thankfully it is large enough that it hangs like a dress, making your lack of underwear less apparent. Sherlock looks up from the fireplace where he is burning something when you stormed into the room. “What happened to my clothes?” you demand. His eyes flit to the fireplace, which crackles loudly. “You BURNED THEM?!” you shout. “I was merely doing an experiment that involved the perfume you wear and how it effects clothing when I accidently got a virus that can only be killed with fire on them” he explains. “How does my underwear relate to my perfume?” Sherlock opens his mouth to speak but you cut him off. "Whatever the reason, I most likely will not get it. But until I get new clothes, I’m wearing yours” you say, poking him in the cheek sharply. “Well you do look good” Sherlock mumbles, almost not loud enough. “What was that?” you tease, sitting on a chair next to the fire. “Nothing” 


	7. 7. Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, lots to say. I do not know about the uniforms that much so excuse any errors. I do know that they aren't separate pins. And the money, assume Mycroft got it for you. (XD)

“(f/n)! Delivery!” Mrs. Hudson calls from downstairs. You get up from the couch and run downstairs. Mrs. Hudson is holding a plain white box with your name on it. “Thanks!” you beam, running back up the stairs. Sherlock looks up from his laptop. “Not anything for business, clearly. Something fabric.” Sherlock declares. Rolling your eyes, you begin opening the box. You pull out a blue dress, two black shirts, a blue shirt, two pairs of knee high boots, and a small plastic bag containing three metal pins. “A costume?” Sherlock questions. “It’s cosplay, I got it because I thought it would be awesome. I got one for you too!” “Why do you think I would wear that?” Sherlock growls. “Because you would look good. Come on, _Officer Sherlock_ ” You purr. Sherlock sighs.

“Fine. But just this once.” Your face lights up and you throw everything back into the box, taking Sherlock’s arm and steering him to the bedroom. “What, now?” You nod. “You were complaining about being bored right before Mrs. H called” Sherlock sighs, defeated.

“Take off everything, leave your underwear” you order, beginning to do the same thing. Sherlock does so with a smirk. You toss his black undershirt and black pants at him. You grab your undershirt and slip it on, hyper with excitement. “Here” the blue shirt lands on his head, making you giggle. Putting on your own blue dress, you give a slight spin. “This is so COOL!” you squeal. “Oh, I forgot!” you root around the box a bit more, taking out the boots and bag with pins. “Why are there three pins?” Sherlock points out. “I got one for John too” You give him the lace up boots, slipping on your own. “How do you know my sizes?” he asks. “I pay attention” you smirk.

You gaze at Sherlock, admiring the tightness of the uniform. He strides over to you. “Happy?” he murmurs. You shake your head, making Sherlock raise an eyebrow. “Bathroom” you order.

“Stay still!” you hiss, running a comb through Sherlock’s curls. “Why do I need my hair back?” he fidgets. “Because it looks more proper! You agreed to this!” you take the bottle of hair gel and put it on your hand and begin putting it on his hair, using the comb to put it back. Sherlock pouts but stops fidgeting.

You step back, admiring your work. “Happy _now_?” Sherlock asks. “Yup” you nod. Sherlock’s phone goes off in the other room. He goes to answer it. “Now?” he pauses for a long time. “Fine” he sighs. “We have to go” he announces. You open your mouth but he interrupts you. “Now” You grab your jacket and follow Sherlock out, somewhat nervous about going out in Starfleet uniforms.

“The body was found by two boys--” Lestrade pauses when he turns to see you and Sherlock. “Is that _Star Trek_?” he asks. You nod. “He let you put his hair back?” Lestrade is beginning to laugh. “The body?” Sherlock interjects. Lestrade gets back to talking, you not listening. 


	8. 8. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter!

 "I don't understand why I need to come" Sherlock huffs as he loops his scarf around his neck. "Because you need to get out more. You've been in that flat for a week without even stepping out!" Sherlock rolls his eyes. "And it's partially your fault, burning my clothes like that" You slip your coat on and begin walking, pulling Sherlock by the arm.

 

"Hmm, this seems nice" you murmur, sifting through a rack. Sherlock stands next to you, utterly bored even though you only just arrived. "How about this?" you suggest, holding up a purple blouse. "It's pretty, practically everything on you is, although something more form fitting..." he trails off, realizing what he just said.”Form fitting it is" you say with a wink.

 

You sit down on the bench with a huff. “I’m so tired” you mumble, leaning against Sherlock. “you have been shopping for the past three hours” he murmurs. “Carry me back to the flat” you whine. Sherlock chuckles but doesn’t move. You slowly pick yourself back up. “Let’s go home”


	9. 9. Hanging out with friends

Your eyes slowly open, your head throbbing. “(f/n), you’re awake” a voice says to your side. You realize with a start that you’re hanging upside down. “Where the hell are we?!” you exclaim, twisting to see John and Lestrade in the same position as you, cocooned in ropes and hanging upside down. “I don’t know, I only just woke up” John replies. “Another enemy of Sherlock’s?” you suggest. John sighs. “Yeah, most likely” Lestrade gives a groan and his eyes open. “Are we upside down or did I drink too much last night?” You turn your head to him. “We are upside down, it’s probably someone that hates Sherlock” You look down and see the ground, only a few feet down. The ropes that hold you up are tied to a grate that water is slowly streaming through. “Uh, I think this is one of those cliché situations where if the hero doesn’t come and rescue his friends in time, this pit will fill with water and drown us” you comment. “Well Sherlock better come soon” John grumbles.

Shouting. Running. John perks up and begins shouting “Hey! Hello! Help!” Sherlock nearly runs past the grate. “John! (f/n)! Lestrade!” You raise your head, your soaked hair making it harder. “Can you get us out of here? I would not like to drown, just a suggestion” you shout.

Dizziness hits you like a brick when Sherlock cuts you loose. You stumble, almost crashing into Lestrade. Sherlock grabs you and hugs you. “I was worried” he mumbles. “Well, I wasn’t in any danger. The best detective in the world was on the case” you mumble into his jacket. Sherlock chuckles darkly. “Let’s go home”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HANGING out with friends? Get it?


	10. 10. With animal ears

You jerk awake, a sheen of sweat across your forehead. “What is it?” Sherlock murmurs from under the covers. You run a hand through your hair. “I just had the most painful dream, like my head was splitting--” You freeze. Something furry and sensitive is under your hand. It is almost too loud as you ruffle your hair. Sherlock sits up, the covers slipping down. When Sherlock’s head is finally visible, you have to clap your hands over your mouth to keep yourself from screaming. _Cat ears._ Cat ears are on Sherlock’s head, twitching towards you. “Your ears” you choke. He reaches up to feel for his ears. Nothing but skin is where they should be. “What... What kind of ears do I have?!” you demand, moving your head to show them better to Sherlock. “Cat. The colour is the same as your hair. Me?” “Cat” You gaze at Sherlock intently. “Slap me” you point to your cheek. He raises an eyebrow. “What?” You point harder. “Slap me. This could be a dream” you insist. “I can’t slap you” Sherlock protests. “Pinch me then” His eyes flash with apology and he pinches you hard on the cheek. You yelp but do nothing. “So this isn’t a dream. What the hell is happening?!” you exclaim. Sherlock frowns. “Do you have something to do with this?” you narrow your eyes at him. “Well, I was testing something given to me by a client, known for mystical powers. Apparently it puts animal ears on you. I put some into your tea yesterday”

“You snuck some mystery substance in my tea?!” you burst. He nods. “I did not think it would work” he winces. You sigh, raising your hand and pinching Sherlock’s cheek. “I would be happy to help in your experiments, just ask!” you scold. He just rubs his cheek. “Good, now these ears. Is your hearing really sharp too?” you ask Sherlock. He nods and reaches out to touch your ears. When his hand does, you jerk back, your heart thumping. Sherlock goes wide eyed. “Are you okay?! Did that hurt?!” he babbles. You steady yourself. “I’m... I’m fine” you pant. “The ears... the ears are just a bit sensitive” A thump is heard from upstairs. “John’s up I guess” you shrug, swinging your feet off the bed.

“Tea or coffeeeeee” John trails off, staring at your ears. He goes red and begins spluttering and pointing to your head. “Um, uh, you, ah, left, um, something, from, uh, last night, Sherlock, um” You go red and shake your head rapidly. “No! No, I mean, Sherlock isn’t into that kind of... Um! A client of Sherlock’s gave something to him and he put some into my tea!” you fluster. John goes even redder at the embarrassment of his assumption. “Having fun?” a fully dressed Sherlock asks. “Oh, you’ve got them too” John gulps. Sherlock turns to you. “Get dressed. Lestrade called” he orders. You nod and go to your room.

The cabbie gives you and Sherlock a strange look as he stares at the ears. Sherlock just gives the directions, ears twitching. “What is it now?” you ask Sherlock. “Murder, just happened from what Lestrade said” Sherlock mutters.

“What, did we interrupt you during a convention?” Lestrade chuckles. “Some weird thing given by a client. They’re real” you say. Sherlock brings out his magnifying glass and begins inspecting the body. He stands up abruptly, his ears swivelling to the side. “The murderer is still here” he states. “Where?” Sherlock begins walking to a small shed a few meters away. “I can hear his panicked breathing” Sherlock says with a roll of his eyes. He goes in and hauls out a spindly man. “Please don’t hurt me! It was an accident!” he yelps, holding his hands up. Sherlock hands the man to the shocked Lestrade and walks over to you, taking your hand. “Back to the flat” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of closure, just assume they went away the next morning


	11. 11. Wearing kigurumis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what a Kigurumi is, its just a onesie.

“Sherlock! I’m home!” you step up the stairs. “The nerve of the press--” You stop short when you see Sherlock. He’s lying on the couch, wearing a bright red dragon onesie. You clear your throat and he turns his head to look at you. “Hmm?” You point to him. “Why are you wearing that?” He rolls his eyes. “Because it is comfortable. John gave it to me, I believe he got one for you too” “Ok then” you go to your bedroom and see a small package. Opening it, you flatten out a lamb onesie.

“They are comfortable” you comment, sitting down in one of the chairs. “A lamb” Sherlock gets off the couch, a dangerous glint in his eye. “Lambs are the prey of dragons” he drawls, coming closer until he rests his hand beside your head. He leans down until his mouth is at your ear. “I’m going to devour you” He nibbles your jaw until he gets to your mouth.

“Sher—OH GOD” John shouts and Sherlock sighs, his breath washing over you. He gets up and straightens himself. “What are you guys wearing?!” John exclaims. You glance at Sherlock. “Something I saw at a shop” he states. John just purses his lips and goes to put away his bags. Sherlock turns back to you. “That was just my appetizer” he smirks. 


	12. 12. Making out

“I hate social gatherings” Sherlock grumbles to you. “Don’t be a baby. It’s just a wedding” you chide, jabbing him with your elbow. Sherlock continues whining. “The wedding part is already over, why do we have to stay afterwards?” You sigh. “To show our support for our friend” you state. He grabs your hand. “Where are we going?!” you exclaim. He stays silent, dragging you away from the noise of the dance floor and to a small room. “Why did you take me here?” you mumble. Sherlock smirks and pushes you against the wall. “W-what?!” Sherlock leans in and presses his lips to yours. You relax, and he presses closer, cupping your face with his hands.

Only when air is needed you break the kiss. “Why?” you pant. “Why not?” Sherlock whispers into your ear, voice washing over you like expensive whiskey. “I can think of reasons” Sherlock leans back in only for the door to open. “What are you doing here?!” John exclaims. “What does it look like?” Sherlock rolls his eyes. “I think you should wait until the party’s over to shag your girlfriend” John sighs, gesturing out the door. Sherlock rolls his eyes and takes your hand once more. You can swear you saw Sherlock stick his tongue out at John. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible writer, especially with details >.


	13. 13. Eating ice cream

“It’s so hot” you lean against the back of your chair, fanning yourself with your hand. There’s a bustling downstairs and John steps up the stairs, arms full of bags. “Did you get it?” you exclaim. He nods and you clap your hands like a child. “Gimme!” you make a grab for the bags but John swings them out of your reach. “Wait till I put everything away!” Sherlock sighs from the couch. “Juvenile” he mutters. You stick your tongue out at him. “Don’t lie. You want one too” John puts the bags away and hands you a small box. You open it and take one of the popsicles, handing the box back to John. You unwrap it and take a lick, relishing the cold. “Sure you don’t want one?” you wave it enticingly at Sherlock.

“Yes I’m sure” He shifts uncomfortably, eyes closed _. He wants it, just too “manly” to eat a popsicle._ You go to kneel next to the couch, your face next to Sherlock’s. You take the opportunity to shove the popsicle into his mouth. His eyes fly open and he coughs, liquid running down his chin. He takes the stick and takes it out. “What was that for?!” You giggle at his reaction and he sticks it into your open mouth with a smirk. You choke and whip it out. “Hm? I thought you needed it more than me” he feigns innocence. You poke him in the cheek with the now-melting popscicle. “Well now we’re both sticky, let’s just take a cold shower” Sherlock grabs your wrist to stop you from making any more “attacks” and begins dragging you to the bathroom. 


	14. 14. Genderswapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than usual, I had fun with this <3 Anyway, this is a bit of a crossover with Supernatural :P

Your eyes snap open. _Something's not right_. The bed seems smaller. Feeling your head, you realize your hair is much shorter but still somewhat long. "Sherlock!" your voice seems deeper, arms stronger. You shake him awake. "Hmmm?" a strangely feminine voice groans beside you. He turns and you begin screaming.

 

The sound is wrong, too deep, but you can't stop yourself. Sherlock has boobs. "You! You're a girl!" you scream. Hands flying to your own chest, nothing but hard muscle. "And I'm a guy!" you continue screaming. Sherlock looks panicked, but he (she?) doesn't say anything. John comes barging in. "What's wrong! Who are you!" he points a finger at you. Your hands fly up. "I turned into a guy! Sherlock's a girl!" John stares for a moment before receding back and closing the door. "Have you stopped screaming?" Sherlock deadpans. "Is this another one of your experiments?" you ask. Sherlock shakes her head. "Then what happened?!" you exclaim. Sherlock rubs her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know" You look down and draw in a sharp breath, looking away quickly. "Oh my god. I have a dick" Sherlock rolls her eyes. "Yes, and I have breasts. I think switching genders covers that" "Let's just get dressed and do some research"

 

You stand up and stretch, the floor farther than before. "Seems our physiques have also been switched" Sherlock comments, looking over herself. "That's why I'm so tall" you chuckle. "We're going to have to switch clothes" you chuckle, imagining Sherlock in a skirt. You walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. The man who stares back is unmistakingly you, but with Sherlock-length hair, much taller, and manly features. Sherlock walks in and looks at herself. "Could be worse" She shrugs. Sherlock grabs her breasts and examines them, muttering. "Interesting" you laugh and poke her in the shoulder. "Let's get dressed"

 

Buttoning up your shirt, you glance at Sherlock. She looks beautiful with a knee length flowy skirt and white blouse. "Looking good" you comment. She scoffs. "Likewise"

 

"So, do you guys know why?" John places a cup of coffee in front of you. "Nope" you say, taking a long sip "We're going researching today, to see if there is any way to reverse it" "Good luck" John chuckles.

 

You slip the long coat on, Sherlock in an identical one. "Jeez, I knew you had more than one of these jackets, but 12? That’s a lot" Sherlock shrugs. "They get ruined easily" You clap your hands together. "Anyway! Where shall we start?" you exclaim. "The library" Sherlock suggests.

 

You wander through the shelves, glancing at the titles. "Do you think it could be witchcraft?" you ask. Sherlock thinks for a moment. "I don't know. I never believed in it, but the fact that I am a girl and you are a man is not normal" she grumbles. "Don't worry, we'll find something" you nudge her.

\------TIME WERP------

You collapse on the couch. "I can't believe we couldn't find anything!" you groan. There's a knock at the door and you get up. "Client?" Sherlock asks. "Wait until I open the door!" Knocking again. You open the door and two guys stand on the other side. "We're with the FBI. May we come in?"one says in an American accent and they flash their badges. You nod and stand aside. "Sherlock! It's the FBI!" you call. She thumps down the stairs. "What is it with you people? I already had enough of the FBI! It better not be--" she stops when she sees the guys. "You're not FBI." she states. The men look confused and take their badges out. "I don't know what you mean, do you want to talk to our supervisor?" the long haired one takes a card from his pocket. Sherlock shakes her head and begins going back up the stairs. "Follow us" you gesture up the stairs.

 

"Sit" Sherlock orders. They do. "What business do you have here? You are clearly NOT FBI" she questions. "How would you know?" one asks. You face palm. "Well, the fact that your posture is not FBI worthy, your suits is wrinkled, you smell faintly like smoke, and that your badges are not yours, is obvious. Now, what business do you have here?" you smile. Of course Sherlock would deduce the pants off of them. One stands up. "How do you know this? Are you a demon?" he takes a knife from his pocket. "W-what?! Demon?" you question. The taller one puts a hand on the other's arm. "Dean. He's not lying" Dean lowers the knife. "What do you mean by demon?" Sherlock asks. "I didn't say demon, did I? I meant dreaming" Dean stutters.

 

 "You did say demon, I’m not an idiot” Sherlock rolls her eyes. “Fine. I’m Sam and this is Dean. We’re brothers. And we hunt demons. We came to ask is anything weird happened lately.” The bigger, long haired one explains. Sherlock stands up abruptly. “The Winchesters?! Why are you in London?” Dean raises an eyebrow. “We came to hunt an especially powerful witch. How do you know about us?” Sherlock sits back down and puts her hand together, thinking. You turn to Sam. “Well, regarding what you were going to ask, yes. Something weird definitely happened” Sam tilts his head towards you. “What happened?” “Well I was a girl” you gesture to yourself and Sherlock. “Sherlock was a man. Somehow when we woke up--” You are cut off with blazing pain in your chest. You fall to the ground, coughing. “Find the hex bag!” Dean shouts to Sam and they both begin searching the flat. “Found it!” Sherlock shouts and tosses a small little bag to Dean, who whips a lighter out and burns the bag. The pain stops, and there’s a weird feeling. Sherlock seems to feel it too, she falls to her knees.

 

Moments later, the weird feeling diminishes. “What... Happened?” you groan. “It seems you guys are back to normal now” Dean says, wrapping his arms around you to help you back up. “Hands off, she’s mine” a deep voice growls. You laugh, voice all back to normal. “I have boobs again!” you exclaim happily. You dance around and hug Sherlock. Sam and Dean stand around awkwardly. “Uh, we’re going to go... hunt that witch now” they shuffle out the door. You place a kiss on Sherlock’s lips, on your toes. “It was nice to be taller than you for once though” you mutter. 


	15. 15. Different clothing style

You twirl for Sherlock, letting him admire your new yukata. He straightens his own. “Why exactly are we wearing these?” he asks. “Because my friend in Japan sent them to me. Come on, they look awesome” you reason. Sherlock rolls his eyes and steps towards you. (OSRRY IM KINDA RUINING THIS BUT IT WAS A BIT DUMB I WROTE SOMETHING HERE THAT WAS PROBABLY UNTRUE IM SORRY FOR BEING SO OBSESSED WITH JAPAN BEFORE)“I know all kinds of things love” he begins kissing up your collarbone, jaw, until he gets to your lips. You groan into his mouth, his fingers deftly shedding you of the flower print fabrics. He lifts you and sits you on the bed.

Neither you nor Sherlock hear the door opening, but the shrill scream, higher than any man should let out, is obvious. John stands by the open door, jaw dropped. “I- I think I’m going to... go... I’M SORRY!” he yells before running out the door, slamming it behind him. Sherlock drops his head. “Why does John have to ruin everything” he grumbles. You pat his head awkwardly, the heat of the moment diminishing. “ At least the yukatas are nice” you shrug. 


	16. 16. During Morning Rituals

“Get up”

“No. I’m tired”

“Get up. I don’t like to repeat myself”

“Then don’t. Go blow up cadavers”

“I did that yesterday. Now get up or I’ll splash you with water”

“You won’t”

“Okay then”

......

“ACK! OH MY SHIT YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!”

“I told you I would”

“Now the bed’s all wet you moron!”

“I am not a moron. And I warned you”

“I’m tired!”

“And you have work!”

“...SHIT” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short


	17. 17. Spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there isn't much spooning, but whatever

“Stop giggling about something on your phone, I need to sleep” Sherlock complains, slipping between the sheets. “Look at this! You have a bigger fanbase than I thought” you giggle.

Sherlock moves until he is up against you, his chin on your shoulder. He begins reading the words on your phone. “John moans as Sherlock pumps- What is this?!” He exclaims in disgust.

You giggle at his reaction. “It’s fanfiction. It’s not as if I’m the only one who finds you incredibly sexy” He snorts sarcastically “But why _John?_ And the graphic scenes?” “There’s a ship name for you two. It’s Johnlock” you snicker. Sherlock shifts uncomfortably “Why does that not bother you?”  

You shrug. “Fans can write whatever they want. I’m just appreciating their work, because _seriously_ , there are some _really_ good writers out there that work on these”

Sherlock wraps his arms around your waist and sighs against your shoulder. “Now put that away, I’m tired”

You press the sleep button and lay it down on the bedside table, switching off the lamp. Sherlock snuggles closer to you, his arms now inescapable. “Goodnight” 


	18. 18. Doing something together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. And I know this isn't really "doing something together" but I suck with ideas

"What does Sherlock and (f/n) do when they are together?" The reporter asks John. He shrugs with an annoyed sigh. "Why are reporters so interested in Sherlock's love life?" He mutters under his breath, sick of the prying. "They take long walks on the beach,feed ducks at the pond, have romantic dinners, and dissolve cadavers" he replies sarcastically. The reporter writes it all down. "Anything else?" John almost laughs. Shagging. Solving crimes. Being bored. Foiling mass attacks. More shagging. "Nope"

 

 


	19. 19. In formal wear

“Ready?”

The bitterness in Sherlock’s voice is obvious. He waits in front of the grand doors of a large mansion, in a new tuxedo from Mycroft. You nod and intertwine your arm with his. He inhales loudly and opens the door.

“Introducing Sherlock Holmes and (f/n) (L/n)!” a loud voice calls and the entire room turns and begins clapping. You duck your head slightly, not used to the attention. A large man comes up to you and claps Sherlock on the shoulder heartily. “Sherlock Holmes! I never thought I would meet you! Mycroft has said so much!” Sherlock opens his mouth to make a cutting remark but you pinch his arm. He glares at you slightly but nods his head at the man. “Robert Kuuro, I presume” The man nods before being pulled away by another man. “I can’t believe Mycroft convinced me to come here” Sherlock growls.

You shrug. “At least Mycroft gave us our outfits” you try. Mycroft emerges from the crowd. “Sherlock. Miss (l/n). I’m glad you can make it” He says. Sherlock scoffs. “We are only here because I am almost famous, and that would leave a better impression of you on them. But you only did it because you know (f/n) will not let me be myself here” he deadpans. Mycroft glares at Sherlock. “Ok ladies, that’s enough” you raise your hands and go between them. Mycroft leaves with a quick nod of his head. “Come on, let’s get something to drink” you suggest and take Sherlock’s hand.

On the first stair step, your sharp heel snags on the back of your dress and you fall, everything too fast to process. “(f/n)!” Sherlock shouts and grabs you, tumbling down with you.

“Oww... Shit” you mumble. You open your eyes to see Sherlock pinned down under you. “Oh god, Sherlock, are you ok?!” Sherlock groans and stirs. “Your knee” he chokes out. You check it and gasp “OH GOD IM SORRY” you shout and jump up. Your knee had hit between Sherlock’s legs. Hard. He groans and lies on the ground for a while.

He gets up slowly, in pain but not showing it. The crowd that’s gathered mumbles things like “are you ok?” “That must’ve hurt” “Right in the nuts” You sheepishly take Sherlock’s arm. “Are you really ok?” you murmur. “I’m fine, made an appearance. That’s all I told I would do for Mycroft. Let’s go” his voice strains. You nod slowly. “Sure” 


	20. 20. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying out a different spacing style, hopefully it's ok

You swoop your arms down, almost laughing at yourself at how clumsy it was. The music reverberates through you. Closing your eyes, you step in a circle. When you open your eyes, you jump high enough to hit the ceiling. Sherlock stares at you from the doorway, an amused smirk on his face. “What are you doing?” he asks.

 “Studying something for a ca-”

“Liar”

“...”

“....”

“Fine.”

“Why are you awkwardly stepping to music?”

“Well I’m not now”

_“(f/n).”_

“I was practising.”

“Practising what?”

“Dancing”

“Why?”

“Because you’re such a good dancer and I’m clumsier than a duck with cement on its feet!”

Sherlock chuckles and steps forward, taking your hands in his. “You always could’ve asked for help”

You look down, face burning. “Well you would get irritated, I’m a horrible learner”

Sherlock shrugs at that. He takes one of your hands and sets it on his shoulder. “Just follow my lead” He murmurs into your ear.

Sherlock leads you through a complex pattern of steps, making sure you keep everything right.

“See, that wasn’t so bad” Sherlock says. You shrug. “at least I know more now”

Sherlock chuckles and you poke him in the cheek. “But next time I’m teaching you the Macarena” 


	21. 21. Cooking/Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, I know, short as hell. Sorry.

You stand outside of the flat, staring at the smoke pouring out of the windows. “We were trying to bake a cake. How did this happen!” you shout at the smoky consulting detective next to you.

“We simply left it on for too long”

“We won’t be trying this again”

“...”

“...”

“Oh, the all clear to go back in” 


	22. 22. In battle, side by side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at making up names. Like seriously. Erstaz. god.

“You wanna go, punk?”

“Maybe I do!”

You take a fighting stance next to Sherlock, glaring at the man who is your next target. Erstaz Riloet, murderer. Erstaz’s goons take position behind him and you roll your eyes. “Are you ready or does this kindergarten class need to line up in alphabetical order?” you taunt. “You don’t know who you’re messing with” Erstaz warns. “Seriously, what, let me have a manicure while we wait. Are we going to fight or not?!” you ask, tired of the waiting. “You heard her” Erstaz says, and he and his guys rush forward. _Amateurs._

You duck under a pair of arms and grab them, using your weight to fling them onto the hard cement of the parking lot. One down, 4 to go. A quick glance tells you that Sherlock has another one down. Erstaz stays back, studying you and Sherlock’s moves. Something tells you that he is going to be harder to fight than these mindless goons. Erstaz stays back, studying you and Sherlock’s moves. Something tells you that he is going to be harder to fight than these mindless goons. Both of the remaining goons target you, but before they can get you pinned Sherlock gets one of them right between the legs.

You knee the one on top of you hard and he goes limp. Erstaz glances between you and Sherlock, turning and making a dash for it. “I knew it was going to come to this anyway” you sigh, taking the handgun from your coat and shooting Erstaz in the leg. You’re not an amazing shot, but you get him anyway. He shouts a very long and loud profanity, falling to the ground. “Let’s call Lestrade and get these guys taken away” you nudge Sherlock, who is inspecting his coat for blood. “Nice shot by the way” 


	23. 23. Arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't really an "argument" but you know... *MUAHAHAHA*

You step up the stairs, too tired from work interviews all day long to announce your coming home like you normally do. You stop at the doorway of the flat, weird noises coming from the kitchen. A lady with her back to you is straddling Sherlock and kissing him passionately. He stops when he looks at you, but his gaze stays cold. “What is this?” you demand. The lady turns around, her expression unreadable. Sherlock stays silent. “I know you have an explanation for this” you quaver, eyes beginning to well up. “I thought... Sherlock...Why?” the tears begin to spill over, rolling hot down your face. “Say something... Please...” Sherlock’s reply is cold and with no emotion.

“Because I got bored with you”

You turn around and run back down the stairs, vision blurred. Running and running, you stop at a familiar door. The door of your best friend and advice giver, Molly Hooper. She opens the door when you knock. “What’s wrong?” she asks, taking in your wrecked appearance. “Sherlock... That asshole” you choke on your words. Molly users you in, sitting you down on her couch and going to the kitchen. She comes back with a steaming cup of tea and sits down next to you, rubbing awkward circles on your back.

“What has that wanker done now?” she asks softly. “I came home and he was making out with some other woman. I asked why, he said he got bored of me. He didn’t even look guilty” you murmur, looking down into your tea. “I think I have some spiked knuckles somewhere, I can lend them to you for a while” Molly suggests innocently. “Yes please” You laugh. Molly laughs also, but turns to you. “Would you like to stay here for a while, it won’t be any trouble” She asks. “Really?” you ask. Molly nods. “Really. I know what it’s like for this to happen. You just need to get away for a while and when you’re ready to deal with it, you do” Molly says. You nod. “Thank you. Really.” You say.

“No problem, anyway, later, let’s give it to him real good” 


	24. 24. Making up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, January 24 is Dean Winchester's birthday! happy birthday Dean!

“I think I’m going to go back to 221b”

You say finally. It’s been three days. Molly looks to you on her side of the couch and nods. “I think that’s the right thing to do”

You sigh heavily and begin to get ready to leave. “Thank you for letting me stay” You hug Molly and she stays at the door until you turn the corner.

 _221b_. Staring at the numbers, you take a deep breath before opening the door. You climb the stairs, not knowing what to expect. Sherlock is pacing around the flat, muttering darkly. “Sherlock?” you get his attention. He turns to you, eyes widening before he rushes to you and has you in a bone crushing embrace. “I’m so sorry” he mumbles.

You pull away and glare at him. “You’re so sorry? What, did McTits leave?” you exclaim, anger rising. Sherlock looks down guiltily. “I needed to do this. Everything I said three days ago was not real”

You stare at him. “Explain. Now.”

His words come fast and apologetic. “I needed to get you off the radar. An organisation was targeting me, one that I have spent years slowly weakening. The lady I was with was the leader; she thought I didn’t know that. I also needed her to see that I didn’t like you anymore. Molly was in on it too, I knew you would go there. You have every right to hate me after that, but I love you”

You stand there, unsure of what to do. His eyes burn into yours, waiting for you to do something. You slap him, hard, before wrapping your arms around him tightly. “Please. Don’t do that again” you mumble into his chest, relief flooding through you. “I won’t” “You better not you prick”


	25. 25. Gazing into eachother's eyes

“Staring contest?”

Sherlock looks at you quizzically. “Yes a staring contest. Haven’t you done one before?” you explain. Sherlock shakes his head. “Nope. I was and never will be one for childish games like that.” He turns back to his laptop. “Pfft. Childish. It’s a test of endurance!” you exclaim. “You get overexcited very easily” Sherlock states. You straighten yourself out. “Please? I just want to see if I can beat you” you whine. He rolls his eyes and turns to you. “Fine”

You grin. “Ok. 3.2.1. Go” you count, staring directly into Sherlock’s multicoloured eyes.

“Hurry up and blink!” you hiss, struggling to keep your eyes open. Sherlock chuckles and leans forward until his nose is touching yours. “I have trained myself to keep my eyes open for long periods of time. It helps when you have to play dead” He drawls. You keep your mouth shut and eyes open for a few more moments. “Agh! Fine! You win” you exclaim, closing your eyes. Sherlock chuckles and goes back to his laptop. “One day I will win!” you call after him. Sherlock laughs. “Good luck with that” 


	26. 26. Getting married

“Sherlock, where are you going?” you ask. Sherlock stops mid sneak and looks to you. “I’m just going out with John” he explains _. He doesn’t seem to be lying._ “Ok, then. Bye” you wave. He walks up to you and plants a small kiss on your cheek. “I will see you later” he murmurs.

~TIME WARP GIVEN TO YOU BY JOHNS FUZZY SWEATERS~

Your phone buzzes next to you. Closing your book you pick it up and check the text.

 **Come to the site of our first crime scene together**. **–SH**

Why? 

**You’ll see –SH**

You sigh and get up, grabbing your jacket to leave. You hail a taxi and give the directions. An abandoned warehouse where a poor girl was murdered.

Greg is waiting for you inside the warehouse with a large grin. “What’s Sherlock up to now?” you sigh. Greg just smiles and gives you a piece of paper. “Will” you read the word on the paper. Your phone buzzes again and you take it out.

**Where was our first date? –SH**

Uh, Angelo’s.

**There’s something for you there –SH**

You sigh and look to Lestrade. “What is Sherlock doing now?” you ask. “You’ll see” the D.I. says. Rolling your eyes, you begin the trip to Angelo’s.

“Welcome (f/n)!” Angelo greets, ushering you to a booth where, surprisingly, Molly Hooper is sitting. “Sherlock told me to give you this” she reaches across the table and gives you a crumpled paper. “Me”

Again your phone buzzes and you take it from your pocket.

**First kiss –SH**

You slip your phone back into your pocket and begin for the park.

Upon arriving, you spot the bench where you and Sherlock had kissed you first. Mrs. Hudson is perched on it, feeding the birds. When she spots you her face lights up and you walk to her. “Sherlock wanted to give you this” she hands you another paper. “You” you read. _Will me you?_  You take your phone from your pocket, already knowing it will buzz. Sure enough, it does.

**Come back to the flat –SH**

_At least this is almost over_. You think, walking back to Baker Street.

You step the stairs. John is standing in the room, the biggest smile you’ve ever seen on him on his face. “Why is everyone so happy and handing me pieces of paper and where is Sherlock?” you exclaim. John just holds out a paper. You sigh and take it. “Marry” you read aloud. Taking all the pieces from your pocket, you look at all of them.

You freeze. It all makes sense. “Will you--” A deep voice finishes your sentence. “Marry me” You turn and Sherlock is leaning against the doorframe to the stairs. He holds out a small velvet box. Inside is a gold ring, simple but complicated. “So, will you?” he asks. You nod. “Yes” you whisper. Sherlock strides up to you and cups your face in his hands. Tears begin falling down your cheeks. Sherlock gently kisses them away. “I’m glad you said yes” he murmurs, wrapping his arms around you. You look up at him and smile. “Of course”

 


	27. 27. Birthday

You sigh from where you sit in your favourite cafe. _Of course._ Nobody remembered your birthday. It isn’t _horrible_ , but it would be nice if someone remembered. You check the clock. 1:30. with a sigh, you get up. Back to the flat I guess.

One thing that was not on your birthday agenda was almost have a heart attack. Unfortunately, it happens when you enter the flat. Molly, Greg, John, Mrs. Hudson pop out and practically drag you upstairs. “Happy birthday!” they shout. You can only keep yourself from falling over.

John walks into the kitchen and comes back out holding a beautifully decorated cake. “Happy birthday (f/n)!” They all shout. You stare wide eyed before gaining your composure. “T- Thank you guys. It really means a lot” you say, smiling. John sets the cake down back on the table and takes your shoulders, steering you to your bedroom. “You get a present first. You’ll know who it’s from when you see it” John says, everyone chuckling behind you.

Once John pushes you into the bedroom, he shuts the door. Shuffling and giggling comes from outside the door and then silence. Everybody must’ve left. You look to the bed and gasp. Sherlock is lying on the rose petal covered bed, wearing a silk robe with purple ribbon tied around him. “Happy birthday”

You burst out in giggles. “Sherlock... Ribbon!” you choke out. Sherlock looks at you, confused. “Is it supposed to be funny?” he asks. You sit on the bed. “No, but the fact that you are doing it makes it funny. But it means you are trying and that is good enough” You lean down to peck him on the lips. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you down on top of him. “Everybody is gone now, are you going to waste this opportunity?” he murmurs into your ear.

“I don’t think I will”


	28. 28. Doing something ridiculous

You put a hand on your mouth to keep yourself from laughing out loud. John snores softly from his bed. Calming down a bit, you bring another double sided tape piece out and stick a googly eye to it. You stick it on the doorknob and turn around to admire the room. Googly eyes decorate most of the objects in the room.

“(f/n)!!” Sherlock’s roaring voice sounds from downstairs, making you jump. You slip out the door and step downstairs. Sherlock is standing in the middle of the flat, furious. “Yes, Sherlock?” you ask.

He gestures around the googly eye covered flat. “Why did you do this?!” You cock your head at him. “What makes you think it was me?” you ask innocently. Sherlock rolls his eyes at you, not even bothering with the fact that you are holding them.

He glares at you and you stare back for a while. Finally, you slump over. “Fine. But It’s fun!” you protest. “Take them off, I can’t think like this” he says. “No” you stick your tongue at him. “They look friendly!”

Sherlock sighs. “Putting eyes on inanimate objects makes people believe they have feelings. They do not and it’s extremely stupid!” he argues.

“But it’s fun! Hey, do you know where Lestrade lives? I think he should come back to his home from work with some firends!” you smile.

Sherlock’s lips twitch upward. “Yes”


	29. 29. Doing something sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA SWEET

“I’m home!” John announces. You look up from the couch, Sherlock’s head in your lap. “What do you have?” you ask, noticing the bags at his sides. He takes two out of the four and plops it onto Sherlock’s stomach. “Some person at work gave me all of these sweets” John answers. You take one of the bags and look into it. “Jeez, what did that person do, rob a sweet factory?”

Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Obviously that person likes John, just look at the folds in the bags”

You take and unwrap a chocolate and drop it into Sherlock’s mouth. “Shut it and enjoy” you say.

He glares at you but doesn’t spit it out. You smile and eat one yourself. John chuckles and sets the other bags on the table. He leaves to go to his room.

Sherlock opens his mouth wide. “Another” he demands. You take a butterscotch and pop it into his mouth. “I didn’t know you actually liked candy” you say. Sherlock usually turns down any sweet things. “Well I do now”

You giggle and take a strawberry candy. Before you can eat it, Sherlock raises his head and snaps it up. “Sherlock! Give it back” you pout, not really meaning it. He smirks. “Ok”

He takes your head and his lips meet yours. Everything tastes very sweet as he slips the candy into your mouth. He draws back and rests his head on your lap again. You stare back, face red.“Another”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
